Love From A Distance
by The HongKonger
Summary: When Luminara and Obi Wan get very drunk, things get out of control. When Luminara leaves the Jedi Temple for 8 months and comes back saying she has a son. Can she keep the secret from Obi Wan and the council. Lumiwan, some Shaak, Aayla and Kit.
1. Chapter 1

**These two are my favorite pair ever in the Star Wars series but George Lucas goes and kills them both off. Thanks a lot. Luminara and Obi Wan would make the best couple ever, if not for that blasted Jedi Code. Just to help a little bit, this is set pre-Attack of the Clones. Thanks to Jedi Master Ani Unduli for the Padawans names. **

**Complete OC with the occasional reference to the AOTC.**

* * *

**Anakin's place, Birthday Party. **

Anakin was grinning like a five year old who had just been given candy. It was his 13th birthday and he had a couple of Jedi's over at his apartment to celebrate. Unfortunately, a couple of friends, including his own master, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon and two other Padawans. Unfortunately, Obi wan had invited Luminara Unduli, who in turn invited Shaak Ti, Aaayla Secura who invited nearly half of the Jedi Council. Kit, being the good hearted Jedi that he was, invited Yoda and Mace Windu while Plo Koon invited several pilot friends. Anakin's home was soon stocked with food and thanks to the pilots, alcoholic drinks. Anakin couldn't care less though. He was happily singing along with Shaak Ti and Plo Koon who were doing karaoke. The pilots had gotten into an animated discussion with Mace Windu about flying techniques, Yoda was playing snap with Kit Fisto who was failing miserably and the younger Pandawans were dancing to music. Luminara Unduli and Obi Wan Kenobi were sitting outside, telling embarrassing stories of their past.

"Remember the time you tripped over Master Yoda and dropped your lunch on Master Windu?" Luminara giggled as she recalled the time when Obi Wan was being careless with his food.

"Or the time when Shaak dared you to sing Single Ladies during a council meeting?" Obi Wan said.

"I was 14," Luminara retorted. "Anyways, we're both Master Jedi, respected by the council and every other Jedi in the temple, nothing would ever change that fact,". The pair were leaning against a wall and had stolen two bottles of vodka. Both were sipping the alcoholic beverage, neither of them every being drunk before.

"I love those Pilots, Anakin should have parties more often," Obi Wan began to Hiccup with glee.

"I agree, this stuff is really good," Luminara smiled. Both had gone past self control, lost all sense of mind and before either knew what was happening, they were kissing each other furiously. Luckily for them, the council members were cheering on the singers so nobody could disturb them.

"Lets leave," Obi Wan suggested after gasping for air. Luminara smiled wickedly and the pair left unnoticed. After arriving at Obi Wan's apartment, the Jedi's were in a tangle of limbs, both trying to remove the other's Jedi Robes. Obi Wan managed to yank the headdress off and silky black hair fell around Luminara's face. Luminara smiled softly and brushed her hands through his golden hair. He chuckled and kissed her. By morning, both would have a massive hangover

**Obi Wan's Apartment, next morning**

Luminara woke up with a start. She raised her hand to her forehead, her brain drumming in agony. She moaned and turned over to get more comfortable when she faced her fellow Jedi Master, naked. Last night was pretty much fuzz to her and she could barely think straight but she was able to roll out of bed, change back into her Jedi robes, readjust her headdress and leave the apartment, completely embarrassed and completely guilty. She quickly ran to the Jedi Temple, weaving in and out of the daily traffic. She was somewhat thankful that her agility was being put to other users besides saving the universe and quickly hurried to the turbolift and somehow managed to arrive at the_ all_ Jedi member meeting. More panic and guilt flooded through her. Why didn't she wake up Obi Wan? Luminara looked up at Master Windu who was marking the register. He was eyeing all of them and Luminara tried to put on a straight face. That however, was impossible because a small voice whispered in her ear.

"Thanks for the wake up call," it said. Luminara tensed up and turned to face her one night stand.

"Master Kenobi," she said.

"Hey, we're friends, it was nothing," he smiled. Luminara gave him an apologetic face for the fact that she could of gotten him in heaps of trouble for being late.

"Hey, I'm here, so Master Windu wont have my head," he said quietly.

"Have your head for what?" Kit Fisto wondered over.

"Nothing," both said in unison. Kit gave them one of his grins.

"Sure," he replied. After answering a quick 'here' to Windu, they listened in.

"As well all know, a great war will soon begin. The enemy forces are becoming great in numbers and the republic depends on us to keep it safe. I would make it essential that we all prepare ourselves for these upcoming years so from now on, training will be doubled, meditation, doubled and all Jedi must be able to follow these new rules, am I understood?" he said. During his speech there were a lot of groans from the younger Jedi's but nearly every Jedi Knight and Master were cursing in their minds. The Jedi all began splitting off into groups, preparing to spar, or meditate or do whatever Windu tells them to. She ended up in a group with Obi Wan, Kit, because he was standing next to them, Adi Gallia, Etain Tur-Mukan and two padawans, Anarra Prinipí and Joyí Yabann. The group awkwardly left the briefing room and once out of ear shot, Etain began complaining.

"I can't believe Master Windu expects us to double our training!" she said. To the padawans surpise, the other four adults agreed.

"He's putting us on a suicide mission,"

"Crazy Bastard,"

"Are we mean't to be better than robots? I mean, seriously!" Anarra was about to add something but the Jedi himself appeared behind them.

"What are you people standing around for?" Windu asked.

"Er, we were...going to a training room, yes, thats it!" Joyí said after some difficulty. Windu nodded his bald head and the group pretty much sprinted to an unoccupied training room. Making sure every one was inside, Adi and Etain, who were last in, turned around and force locked the doors to make sure nobody entered. They were breathing quickly, not from being unfit but from the fear of being in trouble with the top dog. Yes, master Yoda was the most skilled but Master Windu had a bark and bite. They began sparring in rotations. Padawan v.s. Padawan, Knight v.s. Master. To them, it was all just a waste of time and energy.

* * *

**Several Weeks Later**  
This masked torture began to make even the toughest of Jedi sweat. Worst of all, Luminara had developed a stomach bug and began feeling sick and weak. It was believed it was the training which caused her sickness and she was forced to go on bedrest until she recovered. Obi Wan felt concerned for his friend and his Padawan tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry Master. Master Unduli has been through worse," Anakin said with enthusiasm which didn't higher Obi Wan's spirits.

"Thanks Anakin," Obi Wan said depressed. Anakin patted his Master's back and left for his training session. Obi Wan was alone in the Zen Garden for only a few moments as Kit, Aayla and Shaak Ti appeared behind him.

"Don't worry Obi Wan, Luminara will get better, she's tougher than you think," Shaak Ti, Luminara's childhood friend said.

"I don't underestimate her, I just worry, that's all," he replied. The three Masters looked at their friend with disbelief.

"Yeah, right, and I'm the Sith Lord, you look like you're going to have a fit when she threw up during a training exercise," Aayla said.

"You guys are really not helping to boost my confidence here," Obi Wan replied. It was then that Barriss Offee, a young Padawan ran up to the adults.

"Luminara is going on temporarily leave, going back to our homeworld for a little while," young Barriss said. Obi Wan's breath was caught in his chest.

"She cannot be that bad," Kit said jokingly at the Padawan.

"She's not responding to anything, they're going to let her family look after her for a while, the healers don't know what else to do," Barriss said. Kit's grin quickly mutated into a miserable frown. Aayla looked at the Padawan in horror while Shaak acutally allowed several tears flow down her face. Her best friend could be dying and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

**On The Space Cruiser to Mirial**

Luminara had bid her friends a quick farewell. Honestly, she wanted to get out of the Jedi Temple as quickly as possible. Luminara was no idiot and she had quickly diagnosed herself two weeks after her sickness began. The thing that she had done had now come back to bite her really hard in the ass. She would never forgive herself. She was pregnant, a pregnant Jedi. She was freaking out and thankfully the healers didn't bother trying a pregnacy test. Home included her older brother, her Mother and her Father. In some ways, she is looking forward to returning home. In fact, she was excited as a pregnant Jedi could possibly be since she hadn't seen them since she was four years old and once again during her knighting ceremony. After keep her food in her stomach for the entire trip, she managed to walk be herself towards her cold desert home. She first saw a young man, only a couple of years older than her. Standing next to her were familiar faces.

"Mother, Father!" Luminara said energetically despite her weakness. She quickly walked down the steps and towards her parents.

"Luminara! You are home," her mother embraced her. Her father was holding her from behind.

"This is your older brother, Stevn," her father said. Luminara looked curiously at her older brother. In fact, he seemed to be an exact duplicate of her but in male form.

"Hey Stevie," Luminara said affectionately.

"Lumi," he walked forward to embrace her. "I have missed my force sensitive baby sister," he said grinning.

"You were very bland on the phone. What have you done to come back home?" her father asked.

"Something really bad, I'm pregnant," she replied. Her mother looked sympathetic towards her daughter while her father's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Oh dear," he mother finally said.

"I am guessing you have to stay here for a couple of months then," Stevn said.

"Yes," Luminara said in defeat.

"Then I guess we will have to get your bed made," her father said happily. Luminara stared at the family she left behind with pride.

* * *

**8 Months later**

"Luminara, you cannot leave him here. He's your child, he's only three hours old and you say that you need to go back to the temple," Luminara's mother said angrily.

"If the Jedi council ever found out about him, both of us will be in trouble," Luminara replied harshly.

"So you would choose the Jedi's over your own child!" Luminara's father walked in after hearing the conversation that had been getting heated over the past hour.

"I've been away long enough, I have to go back!" Luminara yelled. Next door, a baby started crying. Stevn walked in holding his nephew in his arms.

"At least name him Lumi," Stevn said. Luminara looked at him in anger. She and her brother had been inseparable during her time back in Mirial and now he was siding with their parents.

"I can't," Luminara said fiercely. "I won't"

"Why not?" her father said sharply.

"Because, I cannot bear to leave him but it is my duty. If I get attached to him any more than I am now, it will just be making my leaving harder than it already is," Luminara was close to tears.

"Please Lumi, let him have at least one thing from you. We cannot stop you from leaving but at least name him," her mother pleaded.

"Jon, Jon Keduli," She replied and then asked the all to leave. Luminara knew she would have to remain at home for at least one more week before she needed to return to Coruscant. For now, she would stay as far away from her son as possible.

* * *

**Second Last Morning Before Leaving**

"Uhh," Luminara groaned as Jon cried again and again during the night. Thankfully, her brother had taken his uncle position very seriously and covered for his sister which Luminara thanked him for gratefully.

"You should be cuddling him," Stevn said honestly.

"I love him, I really do but attachment is forbidden, If anything happened to him due to me being a Jedi, I will never forgive myself," Luminara said.

"Then at least love him until you have to go," Stevn said finally after an awkward silence. Luminara saw his reasoning and slowly walked forward to her whimpering son. She held him in a comforting hug and smiled.

"He's stopped crying," Luminara said suprised.

"He knows his mother," Stevn said as he left the room to give mother and child the little privacy they will ever have. She walked back into her room and sat down onto the bed, Jon in her arms.

"I am very sorry my son, but I have no other choice. If I stay here any longer the Jedi will come here and I will never be allowed to see you again. Please forgive me," Luminara said motherly. The infant made a cooing noise and Luminara smiled. She held him in front of her to have a better look. He was nearly a duplicate of Obi Wan. He had the piercing blue eyes, nose and skin color but only one thing he had was from his mother. His very short black hair gave no doubt that Jedi Master Luminara Unduli was his mother. Luminara sighed and walked outside to return her son to her brother.

"Look after him," Luminara said.

"You know I will!" Stevn said with pride. Luminara began packing. She was planning to get flown to the city planet very early next morning.

* * *

**Early Next Morning**

As I quietly walked through the home I began my childhood in, I quickly went from room to room, leaving a personal message for each of my family members. I finally got to Jon's play room which the rest of my family made once during an after nap. I kissed him once on the forehead and left his letter for him on the table next to the cradle. I walked towards the cruiser ship and watched as my homeland slowly faded away.

* * *

**Coruscant**

Stepping back into the halls of the Temple was just awkward for Luminara. The few Jedi who were up and about stared at her. She quickly made her way to the council room where the Jedi Council were expecting her. After hurrying past many Padawan's and Knights, Luminara made it to the automatic doors. She walked into the center of the room and bowed low.

"Master Unduli, it is good that you are back and well," Master Windu said. Windu believed that he caused her illness and therefore, very careful with what he said around her.

"Thank you Master," she replied.

"Fit enough you are, to return to your duty?" Yoda asked.

"I am," Luminara replied.

"Your Padawan was under Obi Wan's care since you've been gone," Windu replied. When he said his name Luminara held her breath but quickly let it out in case any of the masters noticed.

"Then you may leave," Master Windu said and I casually left the room. The moment I turned the corner I was crushed by Aayla, Kit and Shaak.

"O.K. guys! I wasn't dying, I was, just really sick," I said with effort as I was slowly being suffocated.

"You've been gone for nearly eight months Luminara. Bariss and us were freaking out like mad," Shaak Ti said quickly.

"Oh, but you weren't here to see Obi Wan Kenobi. I swear, he's had at least three panic attack, two fainting episodes and hyperventilating. It was freaking us out so much that we thought he had more chance of dying that you did," Kit said.

"We might of thought he caught what you had. It wasn't contagious was it?" Aayla asked. I shook me head.

"No, it wasn't" I said quietly. The three noticed my softness and practically dragged me into a deserted training room.

"O.K. Luminara, you will spill," Shaak Ti threatened her best friend.

"Spill what?" Luminara said

"Don't act dumb Unduli, what was wrong with you?" Kit said menacingly.

"I was pregnant," Luminara said in defeat.

"And don't make any dumb excu...wait, what!" Aayla snapped. The three of them death stared at their friend.

"Oh. That's why you had to go," Shaak said. Luminara nodded.

"Oh Sith," Aayla gasped. Kit stood on the spot in pure shock. Their friend, who had turned 25 during her time away had a kid.

"Whose is it?" Kit finally asked. Luminara swallowed.

"I think you guys would know," Luminara said.

"Obi Wan," Shaak breathed out. At this point Luminara had several tears streaming down her face. Shaak walked towards her friend and embraced her. Aayla and Kit looked at her sympathetically.

"And you must never tell him. Never!" Luminara said. The three nodded their heads.

"What's his name?" Kit finally asked.

"Jon, Jon Kenduli," Luminara said her son's name in pain.

* * *

**This is a very long prologue. Sorry about that. The future chapters will not be as long. I cannot guarantee that but oh well, that's life. **

**Thanks again to Jedi Master Ani Unduli for the names of Lumi's bro and son. Visit her profile for some more epic star wars stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is going to be a major time jump, well not as major as Episode III to Episode IV but long enough to make it slightly confusing. This is going to be set five years in the future.**

* * *

**The Jedi Temple, 5 years later. **

Luminara sat meditating in the Jedi gardens. It was always her favourite place in the entire temple because it was calm, cool and a place where she could relax. Although her heartache for her son never faltered for a moment, she had learnt to live on without him. Despite the fact that they were worlds apart she could still feel him. Whenever he was sad and missing her, she would know as well as when he was happily playing with the rest of her family. Her parents sent a transmission two years ago on her son's third birthday. Despite the colourless image of her, Jon recognized her immediately and instantly began calling her mother. Her son was beautiful. His black hair had grown over the years and contrasted lovely with his pale skin. When she saw him she noticed that his smile was an exact duplicate of Obi Wan's cheeky grin. Luminara had laughed at this and talked to her son for a while. She hasn't made any contact with her family since mainly due to the fact that one careless mistake could cost her and her family big trouble. Luminara loved her son and never felt like Jon shouldn't exist in the world. She only had on guilt and this was Obi Wan Kenobi. She hadn't told him about her baby boy and every time she saw him, she would get a tight feeling in her chest and then avoid him. Over the years the only people she could confide in was Shaak, Aayla, Kit and her Padawan, Barriss. Sometimes Barriss would wake up in the middle of the night hearing her young master cry in her sleep. Barriss would get up and lie next to her to give her comfort. As Luminara sat there, her Padawan appeared beside her.

"Morning master, lovely day," Barriss said brightly. Luminara smiled at her young apprentice.

"Yes it is Padawan, Coruscant is never usually blessed with this kind of weather," Luminara agreed. The pair of them silently meditated for the next few moment, trying to clear their heads.

* * *

**Mirial**

"Please father, he does not belong here," Stevn pleaded with his father.

"Luminara trusted him with us and to protect him, not send him directly to where she didn't want him to go," His father replied.

"But look at him, he's force sensitive! Why let him live here while he could grow up to do great things for people around the universe," Stevn retorted.

"Will you two please keep it down or Jon will hear you!" Stevn's mother said sharply.

"Oh, sorry," Stevn apologized. It was late at night and Jon had gone to bed earlier that evening. Stevn first noticed his nephew's ability when he was first able to move his playing blocks with his mind. Later he began to develop a form of telepathy. He was already as agile as any Mirialan but he was better than anyone at his age.

"We cannot send him to the Jedi's. They're not stupid you know," his father said once again.

"Then he will grow up without being able to use his gifts. Don't you see father, he's five and the council may not accept him," Stevn said. "And I wan't the best for my sisters baby boy. I know how you were when the Council took away Luminara. I was angry to but now we have to give them Jon, it's for Luminara. She would want the best for him," Stevn said.

* * *

**Jedi Temple, a week later**

Yoda looked upon the young boy who stood before him.

"Your name?" Yoda asked.

"Jon Kenduli, Master Yoda," Jon said bravely.

"Mirial, you are from?" Yoda asked.

"Yes sir," Jon replied without hesitation. Jon was slightly nervous. His uncle was waiting outside because he wasn't a Jedi and Jon hated being alone.

"Master Windu, test you he will," Yoda looked expectantly at Master Windu who pulled out a viewing screen with several images. He was about to press the play button of the slideshow when Jon called out.

"Speeder, cup, lightsaber, Tatooine, turbo lift, computer, com links, chair,". The entire council stared at the boy who smiled wickedly. "Did I get them all right sir?" Jon asked polietly.

"Yes," Mace Windu said with shock written all over his face. The council began to murmur.

"Do you agree to begin the journey of the Jedi?" Windu asked finally.

"I agree sir," Jon said with enthusiasm.

"Welcome then, youngling," Windu finished. The doors opened and Stevn ran to meet his Nephew.

"I did it!" Jon was practically bouncing up at down. Stevn looked slightly embarrassed at his sisters kid who was hugging his legs.

"I told you not to worry about it Jonny," Stevn said happily. He looked at the council who seemed very entertained.

"Can we celebrate Uncle Stevn?" Jon said after releasing his uncles legs.

"I suppose, what do you have in mind?" Stevn said, completely forgetting that they were still in the council chambers.

"I don't know, Ice Cream?" Jon said.

"I suppose, but to much sugar and you'll be bouncing of walls, well more than you usually do," Stevn said and he bowed lowly before leaving. Jon however was a little less formal and went up to Master Yoda and rubbed the Jedi's brow. This was a sign of thanks in Mirial and after doing so to Master Yoda walked up to Master Windu. The Jedi expected the same treatment that Yoda received but instead, was leapt upon and into a hug. His whispered into the Jedi's ear.

"Thank you," Before back flipping off and running to catch up with his uncle. Mace Windu stared on after the boy who was going to get some Ice Cream and then turned towards Yoda.

"I like him. He has a lot of spirit," Windu said and several of the council members nodded their heads in agreement. Yoda smiled but something from the young telepathist was sent to his mind. Yoda sensed the true reason why Jon was so eager to come to Coruscant. He wanted to find somebody but Yoda stilled didn't know who and decided that it was Jon's journey and his journey alone.

As Jon and Stevn walked through the temple three Jedi appeared in front of them. They strolled causally towards them and then grabbed them and pretty much man-handled them both into an abandoned training room. Stevn recognized the woman who stood in the centre of the room. He green lightsaber was out and she was facing her Padawan.

"O.K. Barriss, now leer at me and...Padawan?" Luminara looked at her Padawan with concern. Barriss pointed at the two figures behind her master and Luminara turned around. If she wasn't a Jedi, she would of fainted.

"Barriss, leave...now," Luminara said as fear and anger began to swell inside her. Barriss slowly made her way to the door, making sure to attach her lightsaber securely to her waist belt.

"Good luck," Barriss said to Stevn as she walked to the door. Once outside she saw Kit, Aayla and Shaak, with a glass cups to their ears.

"Hey, got one for me?" she asked. Kit pulled one out of his pocket and handed it to her. She mimicked the older Jedi's actions and listened in.

"What in this universe are you doing here?" Luminara said calmly as possible.

"He's force sensitive. I took him to the council, he's a youngling now,"

"?" Luminara took several steps forward, he lightsaber still glowing fiercely. What shocked her the most was when Jon stood in front of his uncle in defense.

"I wanted to come as well. It's not Uncle Stevn's fault," Jon said. Luminara looked at her son. Luminara finally lowered her lightsaber and turned it off and attached it to her belt.

"Sorry Jon, Stevn," Luminara walked towards her family. She knelt in front of her son and hugged him. He graciously return her hug and Stevn smiled at last.

"You may not be allowed to act as his mother, but at least he's here," Stevn said finally and hugged his younger sister.

"Look after him," Stevn said before leaving. As he opened the door he saw the strange sight of four Jedi's with their ears to glass cups.

"Look after them," he said to them before going down the corridor and left. The four of them entered the room when Luminara was hugging her son.

"So this is miny Luminara," Shaak said. Jon got away from Luminara's grip and walked towards Shaak.

"Hello, Jon Kenduli," He said grinning.

"Oh lord he is so cute!" Aayla whispered to Kit and Barriss who nodded in agreement.

"Mine name is Shaak," the Togruta said.

"Aayla," the Twi'lek said.

"Kit,' the Nautolan said grinning.

"Nice to meet you Shaak, Aayla and Kit," Jon said. He then face Barriss.

"My name is Barriss, your mother's Padawan," Barriss said.

"Cool, so that makes us like, half-siblings! Awesome I have a sister," Jon said. Barriss thought this through and then hugged him.

"I guess so," she replied. There was an unexpected knock on the door and they all froze. Luminara quickly turned to Jon.

"I suppose you're going to be Barriss cousin for a while," Luminara said. "No one, except us can know who you are, do you understand?" Jon nodded.

"Understood mother," he said.

"Remember to call me Master Luminara alright?' Luminara said.

"'Kay" he said as Kit walked towards the door. The cheery face of Obi Wan Kenobi walked in with Anakin on his tail.

"I'm sorry, is this room taken?"

* * *

**Wow, I am updating like fire spreads uphill. And this is only day one! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to ijedi for being first reviewer! The story will go on. If you are slightly confused, this is set just after the clone wars has begun.**

**

* * *

**

**The Training room. **

"Obi Wan," Kit said quickly to break the awkward tension.

"Kit, why are you all in here?" Another wave of awkward silence passed through the room.

"Er..." Kit began to think of an excuse.

"It's the fact that my cousin has come from Mirial and Master Fisto is his master," Barriss said quickly. The others took the role silent bystanders while Kit played along to the padawans lie.

"Yeah, it became official this morning," Kit said. Obi Wan walked up to his best friend.

"Congratulations then," Obi Wan patted him on the back and Obi Wan turned and left the room. Anakin stayed behind and looked at the group.

"Give me the details later," he winked and followed his master out. The Jedi Masters should of known better than to fib in front of Anakin Skywalker. He was too good for that. Luminara, Shaak and Aayla had been holding their breath and they all gasped for air after the door shut.

"Are you going to tell him?" Shaak turned to her friend.

"No," Luminara said quickly. They all looked at her like she was insane.

"The less people to know, the less trouble we'll get in to," she referred to herself and Jon.

"I guess we have no choice but to keep quiet then," Aayla said sadly and after hugging her friend, left the room. Kit brought her into a big brother hug before leaving as well. Shaak looked one last glance at her friend who was torn between loyalty to the Jedi's, loyalty to Obi Wan and her love for Jon.

"It'll be OK Shaak," Luminara said finally and Shaak nodded.

"I should hope so," Shaak hugged her and patted the head of Jon before leaving. Barriss looked up at her master.

"Don't worry Master, I won't say a word," Barriss said. Luminara hugged her young Padawan.

"I'm so lucky to have a Padawan like you," Luminara whispered. They walked out of the training room together. Jon holding Barriss's hand and holding his head high. The adults and Barriss thought he was a young kid but he knew that the man who had just walked in on him was his father. He could feel the bond, one nearly as strong as his mothers.

* * *

**Obi Wan Kenobi**

Obi Wan walked through the Jedi temple just a little more happier than the past couple of months. The moment he had learn't of Luminara's sickness his first thoughts were if she was going to be all right. It wasn't until she had left for Mirial did he remember that she has contracted the flu after their little sleepover. He began to panic. Maybe it's his fault she was sick, maybe he had it as well. Luckily he was fine and seeing Luminara this morning was a huge relief. He caught Anakin giving him odd looks and questioned him.

"Nothing master," Anakin replied swiftly and the day continued from then on undisturbed.

* * *

**Sorry, short my friends, rather short. But I did update so that means I get some brownie points? Anyways, the next chapter might take some times unfortunately due to school. This was my Chinese New Year holiday and now it's over. I will probably update during the week so check your story alerts around then :) **

**Thanks again to my forever faithful Ani Unduli who kept me sane for the past couple of weeks due to absolute holiday/school boredom **

**Neeve. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologise to all my readers because I got so angry at fanfiction because it didn't save my last update. I am sorry, I shouldn't of taken it out on my readers... Anyways, I promise to update quicker in the future. On with the Story!**

**

* * *

**

**Anakin Skywalker**

The young Jedi Knight followed his former master to the temple's cafeteria. They separated and got their own food and returned to sit at the same table. When Obi Wan spotted Anakin's puzzled face he probed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just Luminara's cousin, that's all," Anakin replied deep in thought.

"He is a adorable child," Obi Wan admitted. Anakin nodded in agreement. His memory of Jon surfaced and the dark haired, 5 year old was once again smiling and waving confidently. Anakin looked back at Obi Wan, and then to his memory. It made sense now. Everything made sense. Anakin, who thinks with his light saber instead of his brain ignored the fact that Luminara was trying to hide the truth from her one night stander.

"Obi Wan, did you ever notice how much Jon looks like you?" Anakin said slowly. Obi Wan took over 5 seconds for the realisation to sink in. Obi Wan stood abruptly, noodle still half outside of his mouth and left the cafeteria.

"Oh, whoops," Anakin said and followed Master Kenobi.

* * *

**Obi Wan Kenobi**

Several things went through his mind as he speedily returned towards Luminara's room. One was the shock that he had a son, second was the fact that he didn't figure it out himself and third was that he felt betrayed by her. She didn't tell him and she didn't seem to be planning on telling him. He dodged other Jedi's who looked at him strangely as he brushed pass them and finally got to her door. He knocked several times until the door was opened by Barriss Offee.

"Barriss, is Luminara here?" he said sternly.

"Er. Yeah," the young Mirialan replied. Obi Wan waited as Barriss awoke her master. When Luminara got to the door her eyes widened with understanding.

"Barriss, go to Shaak's," Luminara said warningly and practically pushed her out of the room. Obi Wan walked in and the door slid shut behind him.

"What were you thinking?" he blew up at her. Luminara had mentally prepared herself for this. She forced the tears to stay invisible and to keep her shuddering to a minimum.

"I don't know," she said truthfully. He watched as Luminara walked to her bed and sat down. He moved to sit down on the opposite one which belonged to Barriss.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Obi Wan snapped.

"In case you've forgotten, we're Jedi. If they found out, it would only be me who would be suspended," Luminara said. Obi Wan, who was staring at his fidgeting hands looked up to see her electric blue eyes glare it him painfully.

"You don't need to do this alone. I could help," Obi Wan said softly.

"I've got Shaak, Aayla and Kit helping me," Luminara declined. Obi Wan felt the slap of rejection hit him hard but he persisted.

"I've missed 5 years of Jon's life. I don't want to miss any more of it," Obi Wan. "At least give me that,".

"I'm his mother,"

"I'm his father,". They both froze. The words just slipped off Obi Wan's tongue.

"Yes you are," Luminara said finally. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing,".

"What do we do?" he asked. Luminara shrugged.

"No matter what we do the council will find out eventually. It's all a matter of time," she said.

"We can try," Obi Wan stood and leaned to kiss her forehead. Luminara allowed the tears to fall freely and she stood from the bed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Lumina....ah," Shaak said from the door. "Us Jedi have the worst timing,".

* * *

**I am so sorry. Once again. Short I know. But at least I did it! Thanks again to all my readers. Every 'hit' counts. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SOOO (ETC.) Sorry! My Laptop broke to be truthful and then I only just got back to fanfictioning after a long term of school. Thank you to all that have actually bothered to read this during the long months of me completely neglecting it. I promise to update once more during the upcoming holidays and then again at Christmas. **

**P.S. Sorry about the big gaps, it was because I originally typed this on Mircosoft Office Word and you know how annoying that thing can be!**

**Continued from previous Chapter. **

Obi Wan and Luminara broke apart in shock but it was too late, Shaak had seen us and even worst, she was off, probably to tell Kit and Aayla.

"Great, this is just great," Luminara said as she paced back and forth.

"Calm down Lumi," Obi Wan said.

"Calm down…CALM DOWN?" She snapped. "Do you know how much trouble we could all get into if the council even had the slightest clue what was going on. This is serious Obi and I'm scared. I'm scared for you, scared for Jon, I'm scared for Kit, Shaak, Barriss and Anakin. You're keeping my secret and if it was to be exposed and you all took the blame then the guilt will be with me for the rest of my life. The worst feeling is that I know that I deserve it. I should've kept my mouth shut, I should of never come back…I was selfish and we should've never…" her voice died. Obi Wan's look of passion and sympathy turned into shock and pain.

"Luminara…what do you mean?"

"We're Jedi, well never be together. The oath we took is binding us, love was our sacrifice," Luminara said.

"Then we'll leave. Leave this behind, we'll go away, be happy," Obi Wan said, taking her hands in his.

"Obi Wan, don't say such impossible things. How could we? We are no abandoners. Our duty is to the republic and it's something we cannot just walk away from, no matter what our excuse is," Luminara gasped.

"Then what do you want us to do. Believe me, wherever you go, I will follow," Obi Wan said.

"That's what I'm worried about. You cannot leave. You need to train Anakin to be the great Jedi Master that he is destined to be and not go off with your one night stand and her child."

"Luminara, you are more than that. I've loved you since we were no more than younglings,"

**20 years ago **

_Obi Wan looked at the young Miralan who was giggling as she controlled a small metal orb to float around the room. The other younglings were chasing it as she watched with pride as she allowed the orb to dance, dive and glide. Obi Wan did not chase it like the others; he just stared at the telekinetic with wonder and amazement. Luminara's gaze was suddenly off the others and was on his. She smiled at her friend who returned the gesture. He moved to stand next to her and laughed together as Kit failed to catch the orb and instead, running straight into a pillar. _

_Watching over the younglings was Master Yoda and Master Windu. They had both observed the exchange between Luminara and Obi Wan. _

_"What do you think Master Yoda?" Windu asked. _

_"Children they are, parents they have not. Depend on each other they must." Yoda said after some thought. _

_"What if something happens when they are older," Windu said concerned. _

_"Tell, only time can," Yoda said nothing else on the matter and even laughed once or twice at the younglings who were still struggling to catch the orb. _

_"Luminara is quite a powerful mirialan," Windu commented. _

_"She is yes. She, a powerful jedi in the future, will be. Yes, hmmm."_

**_During the Teenage Years_**

_"Luminara, Obi Wan, wake up!" The angry shouts of Master Jedi echoed the training hall as older younglings were sparring. However, the pair was more interested at insulting each other than actually fighting the opposition_

_"I cannot believe you managed to miss him, he was three feet in front of you!" Luminara said with blind fury. _

_"Three feet, he was only one from you!" Obi Wan retorted. _

_"My god you are useless," she said as she raised her light saber to block an attack from a concentrating Aayla. "Can't you multitask?" _

_"Stop yelling at me and maybe we can do this thing!" Obi wan somersaulted and began to throw attacks at Shaak who was trying to contain the amusement. She moved towards him while blocking Aayla and Kit's attacks simultaneously and the pair moved in complete sync. The Masters watched in surprise at the pair, who was still arguing with passion managed to take down the other three. After hooking their light sabers to their belts, the masters called them together. _

_"That was some skilled fighting, all of you. Shaak, a little more speed, Aayla, move your feet a little more, Kit, stop smiling, the enemy won't take you seriously. The three of you are dismissed." They left quickly, all knowing that hell one and hell two were in big trouble. _

_"We are impressed with both of you. It takes many years for masters to be able to synchronize form III yet you two can do it during a fully fledged argument. Just be aware that in the future, your opponents will not be as forgiving as your friends." They were dismissed shortly after listening to the comments of the other masters. Once they were well out of ear shot and alone, did they say something. _

_"Knew those late night practice sessions were worth it," Obi Wan said. _

_"If it wasn't for those late night practice sessions I wouldn't be half asleep and exhausted which started the argument in the first place," _

**Present time**

Luminara shook her head in disbelief.

"Obi Wan, don't say such ridiculous things. The first thing you are taught when becoming a Jedi is the fraternization rules. We are one of the most respected Jedi of our time and we can't just forget our loyalty and our beliefs just because of love," Luminara said. "Love cannot last forever. In the end, it will either be destroyed and be the death of us."

"I'd rather die with you in my arms than live on for the rest of my life knowing that I missed my chance to be ultimately happy."


	6. Chapter 6

She looked at him. She could not believe that this was happening. She was having one of those mental battles and so far, her heart was winning. She hated herself for it. Every time he was near her, her heart was beat that much quicker and her olive skin would go three shades deeper. If she decided to leave it alone, it would never be the same again. They would never be friends; they would only be lovers from a distance. They would no longer be able to sit next to each other without feeling the need to hold hands. They would no longer share a joke without a nervous laugh. They would never be able to look at each other without exchange a glance of love and affection.

"Why does it have to be so hard?" Luminara said as she sighed.

"It was never supposed to be easy," Obi Wan said truthfully. They were both sitting on the bed, both still flushed from being caught by Shaak Ti. She looked at him.

"You are not helping," she said.

"Sorry," he replied.

"I can't do it. I cannot exclude you from Jon's life, I cannot live with myself knowing that he would never know you because his mother was selfish," Luminara said.

"You're not being selfish, you're trying to protect everyone," Obi Wan said.

"Why do you have to be so sweet?"

"Do you prefer me to be a junkie and fly away and leave you in the dust?" He joked.

"Stay sweet then," Luminara said.

"What the hell do we do?" She said and she flopped backwards onto the bed. "And if I ever meet young parents who thought that living was hard, I think I might just let some of my inner dark side do the talking to them."

"And I won't stop you," Obi Wan added. "Most likely because I would not be able to."

"You've got that right…anyways." The awkward shuffling began and Luminara sat up.

"Maybe we should find Jon," Obi Wan stood and gave her a hand which she took and he pulled her to her feet.

"He's with the others," she said as they walked out the door. The corridor was empty and they made their way towards Kit's room. Inside was a very flushed Shaak who was sitting on the bed, Aayla who was sitting on the floor with Barriss and talking to Jon and Kit himself, who was fiddling with a novel.

"Hey!" Barriss said as she noticed the arrivals.

"So…what are we going to do?" Kit said as he discarded the book.

"I don't understand where you are getting this 'we' from," Luminara said.

"We've been stuck together since we were four, what makes you think we're going to dump the pair of you now?" Shaak said sternly.

"Stuck…you make it sound like a bad thing," Obi Wan said with a chuckle.

"Okay, known…known is a better word," Aayla said.

"Fine, I think the only way to keep the lot of you out of our mess is to kill you, that's not going to happen," Luminara said.

"Thank god for that, that would be slightly traumatizing for the youngling," Kit said, indicating his head to Jon. The child was looking up at his parents and then his 'aunts and uncle'.

"We're in trouble aren't we." It was not a question, it was a statement. A statement that no one in the room really wanted to confirm but their silence did it for them.

"Not yet we are," Barriss said finally.

"If we get caught, we all go. Why are you all willing to risk it?" Luminara said.

"Friends don't leave friends behind. It may also have to do with the fact that despite the code, love is rare," Shaak said.

"Love?" Obi Wan and Luminara said questionly.

"Yeah, what you two have with Jon Kenduli here is truly magical," Aayla said. They both took a relieved breath in. Their minds had immediately gone elsewhere when Shaak had mentioned the 'L' word.

"Thanks," Obi Wan said as he recovered first.

"Yeah, well, I suppose the three of you are going to need as much help as you can get. Considering you are in the jedi temple surrounded by jedi every hour of the day, it is safe to assume that with more people on your side, there is less chance you are going to get caught," Kit said casually.

"You make it sound so easy, so flawless…Yoda and Windu are not fools," Luminara said.

"We know that, but what choice do you have?" Barriss said.

"Leave," Luminara said blankly.

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

"It's not worth the risk," she said.

"I realize now that I will not be able to convince you to get out of this, but I can make a decision which none of you can change," Luminara said.

"You can't leave!" Barriss said.

"How do you expect me to stay. It's not fair on any of you, especially Jon. I cannot live every day of my life hiding, lying and breaking rules that I have lived by since childhood. Thank you for trying to help, but there is no way I can do this, call me a coward for all I care," Luminara said.

"You are no coward, very few have ever tried to leave the temple, maybe they might let you go. If you tell them the truth," Obi Wan said.

"I plan on doing so," Luminara said.

"But that means I am going to get into trouble, considering that I helped cover for you," Kit said.

"So are we," Barriss, Shaak and Aayla added.

"Trouble, Yes. But at least you will not be dismissed. I don't think there is anything else that the Jedi way can teach me. I have new responsibilities, new priotise. My future no longer lies here. Ask me five years ago and maybe I would have a completely different answer but now…" Luminara looks at her child who is listening to every word she says,"…Jon is my life. I cannot protect him within these walls, he deserves a better life where his mother must risk her life everyday and he has to live not knowing if I may come home or not."

"You talk like you're going to die," Barriss said sadly.

"Times are changing. A storm is coming and this world, this world will disappear. You can feel it in the force. You can always feel this constant sadness, you can feel the future," Luminara said.

"Feel?" Jon asked.

"Yes youngling, the pain that will come," Luminara said.

"So I suppose you better go see Yoda and Windu," Kit said.

"Yes."

"We're coming with you, we're coming clean," Aayla said as she stood. Shaak, Barriss and Kit nodded in agreement.

"I go wherever you go," Obi Wan said suddenly.

"No Obi Wan, you belong here, you have to stay with Anakin," Luminara said.

"Anakin is a Knight, he can handle himself," Obi Wan said.

"You make your decision, I make mine," and he took off towards the council room.

"We better go after him," Luminara said as she held a hand out to her son and the group followed the human down the corridor.

* * *

**You all have permission to beat the living day light out of me. I am so very very sorry and there is nothing I can do that will make it up to you. I have had a very hectic year. In an out of the doctors, school, doctors, school, broken computer, Australia, broken computer etc etc. I hope that I might be a little better with updates in the future. Possibly the biggest lie yet but I have updated now haven't I? It seems that the story is on a new course. Review if you would like to see Shaak, Aayla, Kit, Barriss in the future chaps or would you like to focus on Jon/Obi/Lumi?**


	7. Chapter 7

Continued:

"Ah, Master Kenobi," Windu said as the man unceremoniously entered the council room.

"I have an announcement," Obi Wan said. The council all looked at him expectantly, not knowing of the bomb shell he was about to drop on them. "I'm leaving."

"For where? Personal reasons?" Windu said.

"No…I mean, leaving for good," Obi Wan said with a tight feeling in his chest. This had all the council members with their eyes wide and some even had their mouth agape.

"What is the meaning of this?" Windu said after overcoming the shock.

"Personal reasons Master Windu. Something has indeed come up and it is my duty to do what needs to be done. Even if that means sacrificing my life here," Obi Wan said.

"Obi Wan…are you insane?" He heard Luminara's voice. He turned around and was met by his friends.

"No, I'm doing the right thing," he stated.

"The right thing or the idiotic thing?"

"What choice do I have. This is my fault as much as yours and you've lived with it for five years. If I've learnt anything at this temple, it's learning from mistakes and wronging the right."

"And this, what you're doing is 'wronging the right'?"

"What is going on here?" Windu's thunderous voice interrupted their verbal sparring.

"Um." They both said. Then they both dropped their heads in shame.

"We broke the Jedi code sir," Luminara said in a dead beat tone.

"Explain."

"Completely intoxicated on the night of Anakin's birthday party and well…one thing lead to another and well, I think you can work out the rest of it yourselves," Obi Wan said. There was quiet murmuring from the other council members. Most were still in shock from Obi Wan's announced departure and if they weren't then, they were now.

"Jon Kenduli, your child he is," Yoda said for the first time. Realization hit the rest of the council and there were some loud gasps and 'Oh My's.

"Yes Master Yoda," Obi Wan said defeated.

"You do know that by our laws, we have to…let you go," Windu said, trying to keep up his façade of professionalism but feeling a tiny but of sadness that he would be losing two of the greatest Jedi alive.

"We understand," Luminara said, trying not to shed a tear. She did not want their sympathy, she just wanted to get out of there. The looks on the council members faces would forever be etched into the back of her brain. She did a swift bow before turning on heel and leaving.

"I'm sorry," was all that Obi Wan could say before following his companion out of the doors. The three remaining masters and one Padawan were now the center of attention.

"We knew, we kept their secret," Shaak said. She turned and left as well.

"We've been friends since day one, we're not giving up on them now. At first I thought that the Jedi temple was my home but now I realize that my home is wherever the others are," Aayla added.

"I will say this for pretty much all the Jedi within these walls. The rules can both protect and harm us. It depends to what degree the damage will do. In this case, the pain that the code has caused is far greater than any protection it can ever give. It would willingly break up a family and that…that is just wrong when we dedicate our lives to keep the peace and freedom. How is this freedom?" Fisto said sadly.

"I can no longer train here. It is by our laws that we have a master of the same species and Master Luminara was the only one. I must go where she goes. Even if I'm leaving behind everything I ever had here," Barriss said before leaving the council in astonishment.

"Master Yoda?" Windu said.

"Let them go, we must. Theirs, this decision is." Yoda said sadly.

* * *

**This is going to be on a short hiatus. School is back up again and I have another 2 fics to be working on. I will work on this when my writers block for this story is over :) **

**THKer**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**One Year Later**

Luminara looked out of the window, green landscape and wildlife being the only thing in the distance. She couldn't believe after everything, she would end up here. As a young Padawan, she had dreams of becoming a Jedi who would be remembered. A Jedi who had broken the code, gotten pregnant and then left the order was not what she had in mind. The Mirialan and her entourage planned to leave without too much fuss but Obi-Wan told Anakin who, confused but understanding, contacted Senator Amidala who had provided the fallen Jedi with a sanctuary in Naboo, far away from the eyes of other Jedi and on a planet that has proven its loyalty to the Republic.

"I never thought I would find myself back in this place," Obi-Wan had said when they arrived on the planet. Padme had been kind enough to call ahead and prepare a new establishment for the six Jedi and one child to live in while they got back on their feet.

Kit Fisto woke up, the warm morning sun making his skin glow almost radiantly. He looked around and sighed slightly. His old room had been rather small as he choose to live at the temple. Now he felt like royalty and saw that his clothes had already been laid out for him. A local fruit bowl was sitting on a side table, something else that he found extremely foreign. He stretched, whipping a tendril that had wrapped itself around his face. He pulled on a long sleeved shirt and leggings and proceeded to meditate, a habit that he had been unable to kick during his days in his new home. Fifteen minutes later, Aayla knocked gently on the door and found the Nautolan kneeling on the floor, deep in thought.

"Sorry," she mumbled when she realized that she had interrupted him.

"It's alright. Why don't you join me?" Kit replied, his dark eyes staring blankly like he was looking through her.

"Thanks, you still do it as well?" She asked.

"After doing it for over twenty years, it's going to be hard to stop. It doesn't matter if we're Jedi or not, the force is still strong with us, probably until we die," Kit replied.

"Yeah," Aayla replied and kneeled beside him. After a couple of minutes of silence, Kit called on his female companion who had constantly fidgeted beside him.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just…everything."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Regardless, I do not regret my decision. The way we lived had so many restrictions and maybe this is my chance to live a little. I could travel because I want to, not because of a mission. I could go back to my homeworld and visit the people that gave birth to me. Endless possibilities, now that I am free of a life that would have surely been the death of me," Kit said.

"I just wish that it could've been different. I know the code would never change and the council could never agree to what we would ask of them but the way of the Jedi is all I have known. It's just going to be really hard starting again," Aayla said.

"Indeed. Now enough of this, shall we join the others for breakfast. I am actually looking forward to the feast of a meal that they serve us," Kit said with a smile. The Twi'lek returned the gesture and grabbed a hand that was offered by the standing Kit.

Shaak Ti was seated at the dining table, looking at the variety of foods staring at her in the face. Each one had a different but not unpleasant scent and they would be in her mouth, if she didn't carry such excellent manners. The only other person at the table was Jon who looked as hungry as she did.

"Mother's in the shower and Dad's talking to Anakin," Jon said suddenly. Shaak looked at the child and shook her head, a small smile on her face.

"Can you read my mind little one?"

"You just look hungry," Jon replied with a shrug and joined the Togrunta in staring at the food. "I'm really hungry." Kit and Aayla entered the room and sat opposite Jon and Shaak.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Aayla asked.

"We could go hiking. We're going to need to burn of all the calories from the food once we've eaten it all," Kit said.

"I suppose we could do that," Shaak agreed.

"Do what?" Luminara asked as she walked into the room, her dark hair wet and dripping a little.

"Hiking. Naboo's massive so there's probably loads of places to go!" Barriss said as she came in from the lounge room.

"I see. I don't really mind," Luminara said.

"Mind what?" Obi-Wan said as he came in from the same door as the Mirialan.

"Hiking, outside," Kit said.

"Oh, okay," Obi-Wan said although he didn't share the same enthusiasm as Barriss and Kit.

"Something wrong?" Luminara asked.

"I talked with Anakin this morning. Our latest stunt has gone through the temple like wildfire. I have no idea how the Council has managed to keep it quiet this long but now it's not so secret anymore," Obi-Wan said. Everyone in the room immediately stopped moving and in Luminara's case, stopped breathing.

"Perfect," she said.

"Fortunately, the Council has not revealed the nature of our departure but they now all know that we've left, permanently," Obi-Wan added. Luminara let out a breath and moved to sit down at the table.

"No point worrying over it Lumi, we're here now and unless we go looking for them and they coming looking for us, it isn't very likely that we're going to come into contact with them," Kit said.

"Well, now that we're all here, why don't we eat?" Shaak said and everyone laughed.

* * *

**I can imagine all of you are surprised I have actually come back to this. Over the past year I have focused on all my other things that I completely ignored this. However, so many people reviewed since my last update and I thought I would grant you a final piece. It was originally a lot longer...like 3000 words but I thought to make it a separate fic all together. I will hopefully have that up before New Years. Merry Christmas all. **

**THKer**


End file.
